Gold Monster
The Gold Monster was the disguise of Drill Sergeant Payne. Physical appearance The monster was a human-shaped, muscular figure made entirely of gold. He had no facial features aside from his yellow eyes. The only clothing he wears is a pair of underwear similar to some of DC's heroes. Personality He was hostile toward people who had entered the gold room, chasing them and trying to turn them into gold. He was mostly silent and did not speak. Powers and abilities * Petrification: Payne used a variation on the government's newest experiment, Shutdown Goo, to make it appear that he could turn people (and dogs) into gold. He presumably also crafted a gold statue of himself to make it look like he had fallen victim to the monster. * Super strength: He could crack a stone wall and cause a cave-in by punching it. History ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three The Gold Monster first showed up when two guards were doing a checkup on the gold in the storage room at Fort Knox. It turned the guards into gold statues. This incident resulted in a security increase and the gang being searched when they came to visit the Secret Six puppies, who had left Mr. B's Farm to train at Fort Knox. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo got lost while searching for the mess hall and ended up in the gold room, where they encountered the monster. They pushed the emergency button, setting off the alarm. The rest of the gang and the Secret Six came down to see what was going on, but when they arrived, the monster was already gone. Later, after Shaggy and Scooby had gone to sleep, they were awakened by cannons firing and noticed that the Secret Six were gone. They went to look for them, only to run into the monster again. He chased them into an obstacle course and then came at them in a golden tank, but the rest of the gang arrived in a helicopter and lowered a ladder to rescue them. They found Drill Sergeant Payne turned to gold shortly afterward. The Secret Six had returned to their beds, but they had dirt on their paws. Fred Jones used heat vision goggles and discovered puppy pawprints, which led to the gold room. However, they also led to the Gold Monster. He chased the gang into the mess hall. 14-Karat tried to attack him, but this just caused him to get transformed into a gold statue. The other puppies repelled the monster by flinging dough at him and dumping lard in his path, causing him to trip and slide away. The gang returned to the gold room to search for clues. The puppies revealed a hole in the wall. However, when the gang tried to explore it, the Gold Monster started punching the wall and caused a cave-in, trapping Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, and Fred in the tunnel. The puppies rescued them by crawling through the air vents and bringing them shovels so that they could dig out of the tunnel. After some digging, Velma discovered that the tunnel would've ended at the Gold-Ade factory; someone was trying to break ''out of Fort Knox, not in. They prepared to set a trap for the Gold Monster. unmasked.]] The monster attempted to use a pass to enter the gold room, but it denied him access. Shaggy and Scooby baited him with an all-access pass, and he chased them. He got the card, but it turned out to be a trap which ensnared him in a net. He was unmasked to reveal Drill Sergeant Payne. He wanted to take over the Gold-Ade factory, so he trained the Secret Six to dig a tunnel leading to it. He disguised himself as the Gold Monster to conceal his identity and blend in with the gold in the storage room. Appearances * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 312. Gold Paw (no lines) }} Category:Characters with petrification Category:Characters with super strength Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Non-speaking characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 monsters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 villains